Communication architectures may involve optical signals and interconnects to broadcast a signal from one node to a multitude of nodes. A splitter may be used to split a signal into a multitude of signals. However, the splitter may be associated with costly materials and manufacturing steps. For example, a splitter may include expensive optical elements, partial reflectors, and fiber terminals that are to be assembled and actively aligned using a complex procedure involving shining a light through the device, detecting its performance, and adjusting the components accordingly.
The present examples will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.